A Magical DuckTale
by MagicMelody16
Summary: After a faithful encounter in the park of DuckBurg a young girl named Rosalinda who was adopted by Scrooge meets Bloom.. she had many adventures before but this one isn't like she ever had before... discovering who she truly is! A fairy deep inside...
1. Chapter 1

**My new story of the New Year! Hope you like it!**

**Ps: I'm so so so so SOOO SORRY! That I wasn't on lately... so this is a new story to make it up to you... :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A Magical DuckTale<p>

Prolong

Duckburg was a fairly large city but like many other cities; they take down older buildings to build new ones

Scrooge McDuck came to a demolition of an old building with his newest employee named Launchpad McQuack a young teenaged pilot

"Ah another building coming down and soon a new one will replace it" Scrooge said with some boredom in his voice as if he saw this many times before

Then a cry was heard "Did you hear that Mr. McD?" Launchpad asked the cry was heard again "I hear it but where is it coming from?" Scrooge said looking around

Launchpad looked at the building and heard the crying was coming from inside

"Call me crazy... but I think it's coming from inside the building!" Launchpad said with fear in his voice "WHAT?" Scrooge shouted

How could there be someone inside the building! And worse the workers had already begun to use the wrecking ball

"Hold it! Stop the demolition!" Scrooge shouted to the workers they stopped but the building was beginning to crumble down

Launchpad was scared but he wasn't about to just stand there and let someone perish

"I'm going in!" he shouted going in the crumbling building

"Launchpad! It's too dangerous!" Scrooge shouted following Launchpad into the building

Every wall was cracking and falling and the windows were shattered but Scrooge and Launchpad kept following the cries until they found the source; it was a little baby girl! Scrooge picked up the sobbing infant

"A baby? What's a baby doing here?" Launchpad pondered Then the walls cracked even more ready to give way

"Uh maybe we should discuss this elsewhere..." Scrooge suggested "Yeah... RUN!" Launchpad shouted

It was a close call but they managed to get out of the building just as it crumbled down To say that Scrooge was angry would be an understatement

"What cold hearted idiot would leave an infant in a building that was scheduled for demolition!" He shouted in his fury As soon as he calmed down he looked at the baby who was oblivious to his outburst "Now what to do with you?"

The baby looked at him with her ocean eyes and giggled she was so beautiful that the look on her face could make the stone hearted smile

"Aww... isn't she a cutie huh Mr. McD?" Launchpad said with a smile as he tickled the baby

"Yes she is... If no one will comes to reclaim her... I'll take her in…" Scrooge said smiling then turned serious as he continued "But she better listen to me"

Launchpad smiled "Looks like you got a daddy now little buddy" he teased but Scrooge ignored him

He knows now that the child is in safe hands...

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Please R&amp;R! :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: 16 Years Later

**Hey here's chapter 1! Hope you are enjoying this story so far!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: 16 Years Later...<strong>

The years passed the baby rescued and adopted by Scrooge grew up into a beautiful young lady now named Rosalinda or Rose for short

Her beautiful golden brown hair now reaches down to her hips and had perfect curls. Her ocean blue eyes sparkled whenever she laughs

At first she was somewhat lonely in school as everyone was jealous of her being the daughter of the richest duck in the world but at home she loves being around Launchpad her only and closest friend.

And later she wasn't lonely anymore her cousins Huey, Dewey, and Louie came to live with them while Donald (also her cousin) went to join the Navy and then Mrs. Beakley and her granddaughter Webby came and life from then on was always an adventure

From fighting robbers (or almost getting kidnapped by them) to discovering ancient lost civilizations to saving the world from a evil sorcerer with the help of a genie! But right now Rose was in the middle of her favorite book in the study when Scrooge came in

"Rosalinda?" he said but she was so into her reading she didn't hear him "Rosalinda?" again she didn't hear "Rosalinda Amelia McDuck!" he shouted and Rose jumped up nearly falling out of her chair and she dropped her book

"Sorry Daddy..." Rose said apologetic

Scrooge walked over and picked up the book and read the title 'Fairies: Myth or Reality?' "Ach my daughter... always reading these silly myths" he shook his head

"But Daddy they're not silly..." Rose said rubbing her forearm ever since she was a little girl she always loved fairies... she always felt close to them for some reason her bedroom walls are filled with beautiful sketches and drawings of fairies and she read on every story about fairies lately she had been having dreams about fairies but she didn't tell her father yet

"Rosalinda... you can't spend your summer vacation cooped in the library reading all of these books you need to go outside and get some sunshine..." Scrooge wisely said placing his hand on her shoulder

Rose thought about it for a while she knew he was right "Alright Daddy..."

Scrooge smiled "Good now if you will excuse me I got business to attend..." he went out of the library Rose smiled a bit; she knew where he was going

"Going to The Money Bin as always..." she sighed as she put back the book on the shelf and walked out deep in thought

_Oh Daddy... I wonder why you don't believe in fairies... we went back and forward in time... several times, faced evil goddesses, witches, and warlocks… and we even saw real genies..._

Then her train of thought was interrupted by her three mischievous cousins and her adopted cousin Webby

"Look out Rosie!" Huey shouted tossing a baseball heading towards her. She ducked; the ball barely missed her head smashing a vase instead

"Boys can't you please be more careful?" Rose asked shaking her head picking up the ball and tossing it back to them she was used to her cousins' troublemaking ways

"Aw… sorry Rosie..." Dewey said

Rose shook her head and smiled; she knows she could never change her cousins but she does wish they could show a little self control "It's alright... I was about to head to the park... want to come?" Rose asked the foursome smiled they always liked their cousin "Yeah!" all four kids said as they followed Rose outside the door

They got on their bikes and skateboards and they rode off after a short while of riding Rose ran into her classmate Stacy and her so called 'clique'. She is one of her problems at school

"Oh look girls... its little Miss Rich Girl! Babysitting some brats I see..." Stacy taunted

Rose gave her a hard glare. Stacy had always been jealous of Rose; thinking she had everything in the world

"So your daddy making you babysit today... must be awful for you huh? To take care of the four misfits... it has to be a punishment for you" Stacy rudely said which made Rose mad. She had enough of the mean girl's words

"Hey! My cousins are wonderful kids to look after! And I don't ever mind work! My dad earned his riches by being smarter than the smarties and being tougher than the toughies and I'm gonna do just that! Good day to you Stacy!" Rose spent off with the kids leaving Stacy fuming

Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Webby were happily surprised at Rose "Alright Rosie!" Huey shouted "You sure told her off!" Dewey chimed in "Unca Scrooge would be proud of you!" Louie said

Rose blushed modestly _Dad would be proud... _she thought

After making it there; the nephews and Webby ran off to play deeper in the park which was a forested area "Alright kids! Don't go too far!" Rose shouted then she sat down underneath a tree, munching on an apple, and looking up at the sky wondering...

Then a voice came shouting "ROSIE! ROSIE!" Rose jumped up seeing Louie running back looking scared

"Louie? What's wrong?" Rose asked looking a bit worried

"You have got to see this! Come on!" Louie said pulling her arm

"Alright, alright I'm coming..." Rose said following Louie into the area stopped when they came to a clearing and she couldn't believe at what they are seeing

A woman in her early 20's were fighting a giant monster this woman was beautiful with her long fiery red hair and cyan eyes but what struck her the most is that she had WINGS! Fairy wings!

Rose couldn't believe it! "A Fairy? Are you seeing this? Tell me I'm not dreaming..." Rose asked shaking her head. It seemed too good to be true

But they didn't get to answer when they all saw the Fairy was in trouble

"Any last words?" an icy voice said coming from behind the monster

Three women walked out; they were the most evil-looking women Rose saw in her life and by the looks of them Rose could tell (from past experience) that these women were witches

One witch had blue white hair pulled back into a high ponytail with curls that go down to her shoulders and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a dull navy blue one-piece suit with a thin belt which forms the letter "I" and she was wearing fingerless gloves and a royal blue cape, with boots a darker shade of blue.

The 2nd witch has yellow eyes and long brown hair that reaches down her ankles, with blond bangs and was wearing an indigo outfit, and Capri-style pants with the letter "D" at her belt with light purple gloves and ankle boots that are the same color as her outfit.

The 3rd witch had dark blue frizzy hair shaped like a cloud and dark blue eyes and she was wearing a maroon dress with the letter "S" embossed at the middle of her outfit and matching tights and high-heeled boots

"You evil Trix! What did you do to my friends?" the Fairy demanded

The three witches smirked evilly that made Rose's skin crawl she shook her head _Definitely like Magica De Spell… _she thought

"If you really must know... we placed them on the far corners of Earth..." the white haired witch answered The Fairy eyes widen a bit trying to stand up she was weak from fighting the monster

"It doesn't matter... I'll find them!" she said with confidence in her voice

"Not if we said anything about it..." The brunette was about to signal the monster when Rose ran out in the open

"Wait Rosie!" Webby cried but Rose ignored her

"Hey you! Let her go!" Rose shouted to the witches

The three witches turned to see Rose as well as the fairy

"Oh no… run! Don't worry I can handle this!" the Fairy shouted but the witches grinned evilly

"How cute it's an Earth girl and she thinks she can order us around... Let's show her what happens when you mettle in!" The witch with frizzy hair declared as she shot out a dark lightning bolt at Rose

"ROSIE!" the four kids shouted

Rose extended her arm and closed her eyes preparing for impact "No!" But then a light pink energy shied appeared blocking the lightning bolt

Everyone stood there wide-eyed as Rose stared at her hand as if it was not her own "Whoa... did I just do that?" She asked in disbelief

"You sure did... and it will be your last! Ghoul get her!" the white haired witch shouted to the monster in anger the ghoul grabbed Rose by the arms hard dangling her

"Not so tough now are you?" the frizzy haired witch taunted

"LET! GO!" Rose shouted she hated being captured (again from past experience) and a bright light pink light came from her destroying the ghoul dropping Rose in the process

The Fairy got up and destroyed the remaining little ghouls

All three of the witches growled "We'll be back..." the white haired witch said as they disappeared in a dark purple fog The kids ran out of their hiding spots to help Rose sit up

"Rosie that was awesome!" Louie said "Quack-a-roonie!" Huey cried "How did you do that?" Webby asked curiously

The Fairy walked over to them smiling "You pack a real punch! And thanks for helping me!" she said

All of the kids looked up at her with the sun shining behind her back and she was beaming at Rose

Rose stood up and smiled "Hey it's no problem..." she didn't get to finish when the Fairy suddenly fainted and she transformed into what looks like a normal everyday outfit and her wings disappeared

"Oh no!" Webby cried running to the Fairy's side as well as the rest

"Is she alright?" Dewey asked in concern

Rose was very worried for her so she looked to the kids "Let's get her home kids..."

* * *

><p><strong>Stay tune for more! Please R&amp;R!<strong>


End file.
